


Game On (A)

by padfootfreak14



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble "Imagine Reid and Morgan both like the reader and compete for their attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On (A)

Outside the obvious you were somewhat unsure of what to expect when you joined the BAU, or at least you weren’t sure what to expect from the team itself. It was a notoriously close knit unit and that could make it tricky for you starting out. You had to insert yourself in their circle without forcing it and prove to them that you could be trusted and just as valuable as the rest of them. As it turned out any concern you had was unwarranted, the team was nothing if not warm and welcoming. Part of that might have had to do with a huge workload and not enough people but you were grateful that things started out without a hitch. The key word there was started out, who would have imagined a simple dinner for you and the team to get to know one another would turn out quite like this. 

Innocently enough, if you could call anything from Garcia innocent, she had asked if you had anyone waiting on you at home. You of course didn’t, you’d worked a lot before you joined the team and didn’t have the time to try and make a relationship work when you never saw the person. Trying to do that when you were in the BAU would’ve been even worse so even if someone had caught your eye you would’ve been wary about getting in to a relationship. It wasn’t fair to do that to someone, leave them wondering how long you’d be away this time, if you’d come back, if you’d get hurt. It was lonely sometimes but it was better to just avoid it all together. You didn’t mind the question, you got it frequently and Garcia seemed naturally inquisitive especially to find out everything about the new face. You could tell by their faces the team understood the problem, the only ones that really seemed phased by your answer were Reid and Morgan, both of whom suddenly looked far more interested in your presence. You were amused by their reaction, and by how neither of them noticed the look on the other’s face. That peaceful ignorance only lasted so long before it turned in to a competition over you. Still, you weren’t blind and two attractive, funny, intelligent men fighting over you wasn’t something you were going to complain about. Either would be a catch, and Garcia had more than once reminded you that it wasn’t against the rules to date your team member. Part of you wanted to point out to her that it would be if you got with one of them, it ended badly and the two of you could no longer work together professionally, but Morgan and Reid didn’t seem like the types that would have a problem making it work even if it didn’t.

As it was, neither option had any problem trying to woo you during work hours and keeping it from becoming an issue. You were sure Hotch and Rossi had noticed but neither said anything aside from an amused look here and there. You started enjoying the attention, giving neither a hint of who you were leaning towards. Whichever was first to the office had coffee waiting at your desk when you came in, you could always tell when it was Reid because the coffee was always just a little sweeter than you made it, and Morgan made it with less. It seemed like they’d established rules with each other for how it would play out. There were no overt gifts, once or twice you’d come in and find your favorite treat, or a new book from your favorite author. You appreciated that they didn’t go over the top, and that they went through the effort of leaving you simple gifts they knew you’d like. What luck that you’d end up working with such giant sweet hearts? You could’ve put an end to it, made a choice and had that be that but even with the little ways they tried to win you over you didn’t feel like you could decide just on that.

One weekend that the team wasn’t away on a case, Morgan had decided to go up to Chicago to visit his family. You saw a good opportunity, with one of the two gone you didn’t have to worry about any jealousy. Both boys were wonderful, but you knew how close they were and didn’t want either to preemptively think you’d chosen one of them over the other. Reid would be easiest to get to understand that you needed a little more to make your decision. When Morgan got back you could sit down and explain to him your plan and it would be that Reid was the one there when you came up with it so you took him out first. The little lunch and coffee date was nice, you both shared things that you wouldn’t have talked about at work and it was nice to get out of the office. It prompted you to stop just calling him Reid, which led to calling most of the team their first names as well. Spencer was fine with your plan, he admitted that there was some competition with Derek and agreed that it would be better to actually go on a date before you decided who you wanted to really date. He was as remarkably sweet outside of work as he was in the office and you had to admit he’d be a great boyfriend. He took you to his apartment and showed you his massive collection of books that while impressive, you knew for a fact you could personally probably not read majority of them. He ended up making a simple dinner for the two of you before taking you back to your apartment and you left him with a thanks for the great day and a kiss good night.

When you approached Derek about your plan he pretended to be jealous that Spencer got to take you out first before promising that he’d make you forget all about your day with the genius. Unfortunately for the two of you, the team got swamped in work and what few days you’d have off were spent trying to catch up on sleep, not worrying about going out on a date. It was essentially the reason dating had been off the table, but at the same time wouldn’t be as much an issue with Derek or Spencer who already understand the requirements of the job and you’d see them almost constantly. As it would turn out, Derek wasn’t as deterred by how little free time there was. One evening, after a seemingly eternal day at the office, you were lounging in your apartment. It was the end of an equally long week, long enough in fact that the boys had barely had time for anything let alone the usual morning ritual and you’d ended up being the one bringing them coffee. Given how the entire team looked like they wanted to sleep for a week, you weren’t expecting the knock at your door to be Derek standing there with food. Actually, you weren’t even sure how he knew where you lived in the first place.

“You could be at home sleeping off this week and instead you come over here. How the hell did you even know where I lived in the first place hmm?”

“Garcia owed me a few favors and I owe you a date.” Of course Garcia told him, the sneaky thing. You knew she was probably hoping you’d pick Derek over Spencer.

“This is your idea of a date Derek Morgan? Showing up at my apartment with food after the week we’ve had?” You teased, stepping aside from the open door to let him in before you closed it behind him.

“Like you were gonna make yourself something before you passed out.”

“That’s what morning is for, breakfast and coffee. Unless it’s one of those mornings we get called in then it’s coffee to go and whatever I grab out of the cupboard.” You all knew the drill, keep a snack in your bag because if you got called in you didn’t want to be the one showing up late with Starbucks. You probably had something stashed in every place you could think, go-bag, car, desk, work bag, coat pockets.

“Not tonight. Tonight you are going to sit your fine self down and eat a real meal. Now get!”

“Fine bossy!” You laughed, grabbing you drinks from the fridge before you sat down. You’d initially thought that he picked up something and came over since he hadn’t changed out of what he’d been wearing earlier but instead he’d apparently stopped by a store to get things to make the dinner. He insisted that you relax and let him do the cooking so you stayed in the kitchen making conversation and listening to Derek crack jokes until dinner was done. You couldn’t remember the last time someone cooked for you, most of the time you could hardly be bothered to cook for yourself outside of boiling water or maybe cooking up some eggs. “I can’t remember the last time I ate something this good, bitter as your coffee is I’m surprised.”

“Hey now, some of us just don’t like all that sugar.”

“I’ll remember that you said you don’t like sugar,” You teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you go playing with me like that.”

“Hey, your words. Should’ve been more specific about what kind of sugar you don’t like.” Before he had the chance to return your quip, both of your phones went off. Neither of you bothered to conceal your groans, of course you’d get called in right now. “Let’s go see what kind of psycho it is this week,” You grumbled, quickly rinsing the dishes before grabbing your coat and locking up the apartment once Derek had followed you out.

By the time the case was finished, you were more than certain you could sleep for the next week. It had been so hectic that it had been hard to find time for sleep and when you did it was fitful. As it was you’d slept the whole flight back, waking up with a blanket draped over you and Spencer looking at you before nodding his head towards Derek. Everybody’s favorite big brother at it again…but yet… You shook the thoughts from your head as everyone left the plane. When you got back to where your cars were parked you waited until most of the team had gotten in to theirs. You’d pulled Spencer aside as you got off the plane, let him know what you’d decided but by time you’d finished Morgan had already situated himself in one of the SUVs to head back to the bureau. With most everyone else in their cars it gave you a good chance to talk to him without the entire team overhearing even if they would find out anyway.

“So I had a chance to think, a while actually, and I think it’s time for you and Spencer to stop your little competition over me. My choice after all,” You remarked “Not that it hasn’t been great, but eventually it had to come to an end.”

“Alright, and?” He questioned. He’d seen you pull Spencer aside, but he couldn’t tell from either of you which way that conversation had gone and settled for getting in the car to get home. You weren’t any more help now either as you walked backwards to your car, opening the door and tossing your bag in.

“And I think that you owe me another date,” You laughed before getting in the car.

“Well alright then,” Derek laughed after you, getting in his own car. Both of you hoped the next date would last a bit longer, if you survived Garcia when she found out about the two of you.


End file.
